The Truth Room and what we learn
by Fandom jumper0
Summary: when Cassie runs out of thing to tell Ezekiel and the truth room, Ezekiel admits something he never planned on sharing. This is based off the episode "No Stone Left Unturned"
1. Chapter 1

There were very few things in his life that Ezekiel Jones was ashamed of but his upbringing was one of them. His mom was always checked out, she didn't have any energy left to pay attention to him. His father was a terribly cruel man that beat both his mother and himself. Ezekiel would always hide the bruises that would remind him of the broken home he came from. He ran away from home when he was only 16 and moved all around the world becoming the person he is today. He was a person who had fake confidence that carried him through life, who only got close to the people who he thought he could get something from, and most importantly a world class thief that normally didn't stay anywhere more than one month.

When he was told to stay in the truth room with Cassie he was afraid that he might have to admit something about his upbringing but so far Cassandra was doing well enough admitting things that he just had to sit there and listen. About five minutes after Cassandra admitting that she hated babies she ran out of ideas and turned to him "You have no other secrets that you don't want anyone to know about? Not even the smallest of thing." Ezekiel sighed knowing what he should admit but not knowing what the others would think of him if they knew his childhood. He saw the door closing and mumbled under his breath his deep and darkest secret " My dad beat my mom and I when I was growing up." The room seemed to be happy and the door flew back open and cracked against the back wall.

Cassandra turned around, shocked. She thought that if any of them were to have a normal family, it would been him. He never talked about his family, so they, Eve, Stone, and her, assumed that Jones had grown up like a normal very smart child but he had rebellious streak a mile long. When she would think about his childhood she saw him in the back of the classroom understanding exactly what the teacher said but still flunking all of his classes. Then sneaking out in the middle of the night so he could experience the nightlife often portrayed in television and movies.

"Yeah, that is how I got into stealing. My dad couldn't hold a job and my mum was always to hurt to work so I would steal food, clothing, money really anything that might help keep my family afloat. I realized how good at it around 16, so I ran away started over, stole made a name for myself. I had a good thing going until I had to come here. So, that is my glamorous life before, the ever so cocky "Ezekiel Jones, World Class thief". You know I wasn't always so annoying and had a huge ego, I was originally a sacred little boy running away from his don't tell Stone, okay?"

"Don't tell Stone, What?" asked Jake as he walked in with the shape shifter over his shoulder. Ezekiel was all to happy to not tell Stone the truth but Cassie wasn't as content to do so. " Ezekiel was beat as kid! Also, he originally stole to help his family!" Cassandra blurted out, happily. "You don't need to sound so happy about my traumatizing childhood." Ezekiel said still ashamed that Cassandra and Stone now knew that he had arguably the upbringing. "Sorry I am just happy that under all of that bravado you are really a good person, and you can't get any worse as we saw from the apple of discord. So really, you are the best person on the team." Cassie said happily after they had bound the shape shifter and were going back to the back door. "Now, let's not carried away, I am not as bad as I may seem but I don't think I am the best person on the team by any means. I still made my choices I didn't have to be the person that I am, it was just the easiest personality, to slip into, and you guys have been the first people I have trusted in years, and I have been afraid to trust again."

As they entered the annex Eve was happy to see all three librarians together and in one piece. Even though Ezekiel seemed different, but she did not ask knowing not to push the youngest of the L.

Having 2 people know his secret it was terribly scary but it was a great weight lifted off his shoulders not having to constantly put on the show. With that thought Ezekiel called for his favorite pizza to eat while watching Frankenstein again.


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASH BACK:**

POV: Ezekiel

I came in the door with a normal haul for me. I looked in the person's wallet I stole there was 200 dollars of cash so I took half of it and left all of the credit cards for my dad. He would get angry if I took to much. "Ezekiel! Why are you here so late?!" My dad yelled and I heard his steps thundering through the house. I stuffed the hundred in the back pocket of my pants and prepared for one of my dad's beatings. He was a very tall and muscular man unlike me he was always mad that I was smarter than him. He also was mad that I could never do any sports, if I tried real I could be okay at running but that was bout it. He entered the room, I made no move to run and he took the hits that he would deal tonight.(A/N: I had some trouble writing that. I would appreciate constructive criticism but be nice about it. Thanks!)

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Ezekiel! Did you take my wallet Again?!" I heard Jake yell. I walked down to the center of the annex, and handed the wallet back to him.

POV: Jake

I snatched my wallet back from Ezekiel, and gave him a glare. Momentarily forgetting his confession I said " One day I will beat you if you keep stealing my stuff." I threatened. Before I knew Ezekiel was out of the annex, through the back door. Cassie came down when she heard the back door slam shut. "What was that?" She asked she came to the bottom of the stairs. "I am the idiot that forgot about Ezekiel's and threatened to beat him." I said as Cassie walked over to the backdoor to try to configure where the heck that kid had transported to. "He found a way to scramble the single and is constantly changing the pattern so I can't triangulate back, or He doesn't want to be found." Cassie said with a pointed glare. I may not be able to track him with math and science but I could make an effort to find him too. I thought him, he won't go somewhere obvious and he would go somewhere he would know better than us "Could he of gone to Australia? He wouldn't go somewhere obvious and he would have to know the place better than us." I said talking through my theory as I said it to Cassie. It is worth a try. I am making to progress tracking him because he is changing the patterns and he disabled the GPS in his phone entirely. I didn't even know that was possible." Cassie said as Eve came from trying to organize the Library, with a sigh she promptly asked " what did you two or Ezekiel break now?" We recounted what happened in the truth room and what happened just now to Eve." Off to Australia, we go" was Eve only response to all of the new information brought to light. (A/n: I didn't want to rewrite half of each of the first chapter and what I have written so sorry if it sounds a little funny.)

POV: Ezekiel

I had just transported to my home "town" if you could even call it that, I grew up in Sydney.(A/n: Sorry I don't know many places and this was the best city/ town I could think of.) I was at the opera house that we are famed for. I started by making myself completely untraceable even the wonderful mind of Cassandra. I made my way to the middle of the city and found it harder than I remembered to blend into the crowds of people but I did just fine. I looked around the big city as I tried to bland in and realized that I should of chosen a place I didn't have such anger towards but it was much to late for that. I took a guys wallet knowing that I needed a change of clothes on the off chance they did find me.

I was walking around for about five minutes then I was about to turn into a shop that I used to frequent when I felt a terrifyingly strong grip on my wrist and I knew they had found me just not sure how. "I am coming but mostly because i don't want to get beat up." I said when I turned around and saw Eve. Then Eve, Stone, And Stone took me back to the annex even though I didn't want to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezekiel POV:

After they hauled me back to the annex, I was forced to listen to a speech from Braid on how they would never actually hit me and I shouldn't run. She gave a pointed glares at Stone. " Listen, I have heard that a thousand times but when ever I came home, with something for either for my family in general or my mom. I met my father's fist, so instead of taking the beatings I got good at running. It has been one of that has saved my life a hundred times. So, don't tell me to stop running." I said with a savage anger.

The surprise I saw on their face was only rivaled by the anger I felt. Jake didn't want to look me in the eye, thinking he knew what he would see. To be fair he was probably right. I knew the anger wasn't fair but this was my new family and I hadn't had great luck with my previous family. I wasn't going to stay around for their mini pity party so ditched them in the annex for the theater. While in the theater I put in "Dawn of the Dead" and sat down to watched. About half way through the movie I heard somebody enter the room but didn't care to look. I already knew that was Cassandra, and I was right. A few seconds later she sat down next to me, "You know we aren't like your real family?" she whispered in my ear. Almost like a peace offering.

" I know but it isn't easy to let something like that go. I mean look at Jake he only started publishing under his real name. I bet you haven't exactly let go of your past. So, don't expect me to let mine go so easily." I looked at her and told her with tone I haven't used sense I left Australia. I never thought I would see more pain in her eyes then I saw she told us about her brain tumor, but she looked I saw almost he same amount of pain.

"Listen I don't need the pity. " I said as I walked out of the room. All I wanted to take the words I said back, and for no one to know about my up bringing.


End file.
